


Wake Up

by Seefin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, just something small and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seefin/pseuds/Seefin
Summary: Harry tries desperately to get out of studying with Draco. At five in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my little baby fic for [mxlfoydraco's](http://mxlfoydraco.tumblr.com/) Study Buddies fic comp - which was fun n cute xxx

“Come back to _bed_ ,” Harry whined, then snapped his eyes open in shock. Draco was smirking down at him. “That wasn’t what it sounded like,” Harry said hurriedly.

“It sounded a lot like you want me to get into bed with you,” Draco pointed out.

“Right,” Harry said slowly, blinking. “That’s… Then it’s actually exactly what it sounded like. I was worried it sounded like I was  _begging_ , though.”

“It didn’t,” Draco assured him, then paused. “Maybe a little bit,” he amended.

Harry stretched his arms over his head and burrowed back under the duvet, he felt Draco start to tug on one of the corners insistently. “Potter, get up.”

“ _Draco_ , it’s still dark outside,” Harry moaned, but pulled the covers down to his chin anyway.

“There are thirteen days until our first NEWT exam, the library’s going to be packed,” Draco said, sounding genuinely worried.

Harry sighed. “Okay, if by  _packed_ you mean _half-empty like it is every day,_ then yeah, fine.”

“The good spots will all be taken,” Draco said, and started vibrating with impatience. “I’ve told you a thousand times.”

“And I’ve told _you_ a thousand times that it’s a  _library_. There are no good spots. All the spots are bad, being that it’s a bloody library.”

Draco gasped, which Harry thought was unwarranted. And dramatic. “You don’t mean that,” he said, “You can’t be best friends with Hermione bloody Granger and have that level of disrespect for a library.”

“I _can_. I _do_ have that level of disrespect for a library, I don’t even know why you want me there,” Harry insisted.

Draco just frowned and looked pointedly at his watch. Harry tried a new tactic.

“Draco,” he said. “I’m naked right now, I don’t know if you knew that.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “I am aware, yes.” Then he said “This isn’t going to work, Potter,” sounding a lot like with the right amount of gentle persuasion it actually _would_ work.

“You should get back into bed,” Harry advised. “We could have morning sex.”

“You _hate_ morning sex,” Draco pointed out. “You always fall asleep afterwards. It’s terribly impractical.”

“It’s a Saturday, I can afford to have morning sex on a Saturday,” Harry said hopefully.

“My favourite table’s going to be gone,” Draco warned.

Harry rolled his eyes. “ _Here we go._ ”

Draco continued as if Harry hadn’t spoken. “You know the one, oak, sturdy, great lighting, not too near a window but not too far away either. Not dusty, like some of them. Perfectly equidistant between the Potions section and the History of Magic section….” He trailed off, eyes glazed.

“Why don’t you just go ahead without me then? And I’ll join you later,” Harry suggested, not _actually_ under the impression that might work.

“This is like pulling teeth,” Draco said with an odd little smile on his face, as though he was incredibly proud of himself.

Harry sat up. “Where the hell did you learn _that_ expression?”

Draco’s smile became wider. “Hermione Granger, her parents are _dentists_.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, bewildered. “I knew that.”

“Listen Potter,” Draco said firmly. “You’re sitting up now, you may as well go the distance and _stand_ up. Then put on all your clothes and walk down to the library with me. I got you a croissant from the kitchens but you can only have it when we’re at the good table.”

“ _Bribery_ ,” Harry whispered, shucking the duvet. “That’s utterly _shameful_ , Draco Malfoy,” he said, standing up. “Also, you went to the kitchens without me?” Harry asked, pulling his socks on, “What have I done to deserve a betrayal such as this?”

“You’re being dramatic,” Draco told him. “You’re not very good at it.”

“Where are my shoes?” Harry asked, ignoring him. He ran a hand through his hair and got about halfway down before the tangles stopped him. He tied it back in a bun.

“On the bed we don’t use,” Draco replied, from where he was now perched on the edge of the bed they _did_ use.

“Ah,” Harry said sagely. “The bed we don’t use. The good old _bed we don’t use_. What on earth did we do with it before?”

“You slept in it, as far as I can recall,” Draco said primly.

Harry looked over at his former bed and started mentally digging through the books, and the quills, and the three Quidditch brooms, and the discarded clothes, and the cauldron cake he’d left there three weeks ago but then couldn’t find to throw away.

“Would it be inappropriate to wear slippers?” Harry asked.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you want to borrow a pair of my shoes?”

“You know,” Harry said conversationally, “I did actually say that because I was hoping you’d offer, but now I’m kind of attached to the slipper idea.” He put them on. “Socks or no socks?” Harry asked, looking down at his feet.

“Just give me one second,” Draco said, and put his face in his hands. Then sighed. At length. “Okay,” he said, wriggling his shoulders and glancing up, “Come over here.”

Harry walked over and pushed Draco’s knees apart so he could stand between them. “What’s up?” he asked, as Draco rested his forehead on Harry’s stomach.

“You’re _so_ annoying,” Draco told him, voice muffled by Harry’s shirt. “But also sometimes you do stuff that makes me want to wrap you in a blanket and never let you out of my sight.”

“That’s weird,” Harry said, petting his hair a little bit. “I’m sure you’ll get over it. Shall we go? Gotta get that good table, no time for dithering.”

“Merlin, I hope so,” Draco replied absently. “I honestly can’t think of anything worse than feeling like _this_ for the rest of my bloody life.”

“Like what?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“Like you’re the best person on the planet,” Draco explained, sighing.

“ _Oh_ ,” Harry said, blushing. “Well. You can carry on with that as far as I’m concerned.”

**Author's Note:**

> come n hang with me on [tumblr](http://seefin.tumblr.com)!!!!


End file.
